My Heart Shall Go On
by Luv Eternity
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are both pregnant by Lucas Scott. Brooke is all alone and is forced to go with her best friend dating her baby's father even though she may still love Lucas. One day, Peyton decides to leave Tree Hill after having her baby. Hurt from being abandoned, he falls in love with Brooke Davis. 3 years later, Peyton comes back to find out Lucas and Brooke are engaged.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"Hey." said Brooke, "How you feeling?"**

**"Like hell." said Peyton**

**"It'll be ok Peyton." said Brooke**

**"Yeah... right." said Peyton**

**"You aren't mad about any of this are you?" asked Brooke**

**"I'm more scared than I am mad. I'm mostly scared for Lucas." said Peyton**

**"I'm scared for him too but things happen." said Brooke**

**"I'm really scared, Brooke." said Peyton**

**"I know Peyton, really I do because i'm scared too." said Brooke**

**Karen's Cafe:**

**"So... what's this?" asked Lucas**

**"I'm pregnant." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**"So.. Brooke's due in about in 7 months and you're due?" asked Lucas**

**"8 months and a couple weeks." said Peyton**

**"It's ok Lucas. I don't exspect much. Just visit once in a while." said Brooke**

**"And if we don't last that's all I want." said Peyton, "I love you and this baby isn't gonna change that."**

**"We're not making you choose." said Brooke**

**"I gotta go." said Lucas**

**"Lucas, don't leave." said Peyton as Lucas walks out of the door**

**"What now?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't know." said Brooke then hugs Peyton**

**Peyton's House:**

**(Knock On Door)**

**"Coming... oh, Lucas." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"You ok?" asked Peyton**

**"No, i'm a father of two and i'm only 17." said Lucas**

**"What do you want me to do Lucas? Kill it?" asked Peyton**

**"No, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." said Lucas**

**"Promise me that in the middle of the pregnancy or after the baby comes, you just won't run off." said Peyton**

**"Peyton.. I love you. I would never run off. I might walk." said Lucas joking**

**"I love you Lucas Scott." said Peyton **

**"I love you too, Peyton Sawyer." said Lucas smiling**

**"Things happen." whispers Brooke around the corner**

**At the Store:**

**"This is so cute." said Brooke**

**"Do you think that should be pink? You don't know what you're having. Do you?" asked Peyton**

**"No, but it's a girl. I could feel it." said Brooke**

**"Right. Maybe you should get a middle color. Like... yellow." said Peyton**

**"Maybe." said Brooke**

**"Brooke? Peyton?" asked Karen**

**"Hey, Karen." said Brooke**

**"Hey." said Karen **

**"Hi, Ms. Roe." said Peyton**

**"You might as well call me Karen." said Karen**

**"Lucas told you?" asked Peyton**

**"He didn't have to. Congratulations." said Karen**

**"Umm... well... any way we can avoid this awkward moment?" asked Brooke**

**"We can all walk away casually." said Peyton**

**"I have to go anyway. You girls have a nice day." said Karen then walks away**

**"You don't like Karen?" asked Brooke**

**"It's not that I don't like her, it's just that at this moment all I want is**_** my **_**mom." said Peyton**

**"It's ok. Sometimes I wish my mom loved me enough to be here but you gotta work with what you got. Karen is like my second mom." said Brooke**

**"I guess I could give it a shot." said Peyton**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"Hey, Peyton." said Lucas walking through the door**

**"You're late." said Peyton**

**"I know. I had things I needed to do. We can still go." said Lucas**

**"Nah, it's already started. I guess we could do something here." said Peyton**

**"Like what? This." said Lucas then kisses**

**"That and NOFX." said Lucas**

**"Linoleum?" asked Lucas (Linoleum is the title of "Me inside your head.")**

**"Mmmmh." said Peyton then kisses Lucas**

**(Lucas's Phone Beeps)**

**"It's Brooke." said Lucas**

**"Why is she calling you?" asked peyton**

**"I don't know. She says it's about the baby and that she's in the hospital." said Lucas**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"Come on." said Lucas**

**At Hospital:**

**"What's going on? Is everything ok?" asked Lucas**

**"Everything's fine." said Brooke**

**"It was a false alarm." said Dr. Cale**

**"It's kicking." said Brooke**

**"Really?" asked Lucas then places his hand on Brooke's stomach then looks into her eyes**

**"Seems to me she knows she's round her family." said Dr. Cale**

**"She?" asked Brooke**

**"Yes." said Dr. Cale**

**"We having a girl. Peyton?" asked Lucas**

**"Peyton?" said Brooke**

**"I'll go get her." said Lucas, "Peyton! Peyton, wy did you leave?"**

**"Because my baby didn't move." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**(Crying)"Lucas.. you love her. Rather you know it or not... you love Brooke." said Peyton**

**"Peyton, don't do this. We have a child." said Lucas**

**"No, you and Brooke have a child. I hav a mistake." said Peyton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Peyton. Peyton open the door. Please." said Brooke**

**(Opens Door)**

**"What do you want?" asked Peyton**

**"Lucas called me." said Brooke**

**"Come in." said Peyton**

**"Peyton what's going on... are you mad at me?" asked Brooke**

**"No, i'm mad at anyone. It's just taking some time to adjust to all of this." said Peyton**

**"I didn't mean to hurt you, Peyton. I didn't plan this." said Brooke**

**"You didn't hurt me. I'm ok." said Peyton**

**"Still best friends?" asked Brooke**

**"Always." said Peyton**

**"Good. Because I have some serious shopping to do." said Brooke**

**"Really?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, go get dressed." said Brooke**

**At Tric:**

**"Peyton?" asked Karen**

**"Hey, Karen." said Peyton**

**"Are you ok?" asked Karen**

**"Perfect." said Peyton**

**"I feel you don't like me very much." said Karen**

**"It's not you. I'm complicated." said Peyton**

**"I don't think of you as complicated. I find you quite interesting." said Karen**

**"Really?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah. I would like for you to stay so we can have some girl talk." said Karen**

**"I might have some time. Brooke's asleep." said Peyton**

**"I hear you draw and very good with music." said Karen**

**"Yeah, I consider myself that." said Peyton**

**"Maybe you can help me with the club. Draw some posters, pick out music, host, work." said Karen**

**"Work? Here?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, you're gonna need a job. Why not it be here?" asked Karen**

**"I'll be honored. Thanks Karen." said Peyton**

**Lucas's House:**

**"What happened to us, Brooke?" asked Lucas**

**"We grew apart." said Brooke**

**"I'm sorry for everything." said Lucas**

**"You have nothing to be sorry about. We all made mistakes." said Brooke**

**"Are you happy Brooke, with all of this?" asked Lucas**

**"I wouldn't say i'm happy. I've just accepted it." said Brooke, "How about you? Are you happy with it?"**

**"I love Peyton but sometimes things are complicated." said Lucas**

**"She is complicated. Peyton is Peyton." said Brooke**

**"Yes she is." said Lucas**

**"So.. now you guys are talking about me behind my back?" asked Peyton**

**"We weren't talking about you, Peyton." said Brooke**

**"You know what? I came to see my boyfriend and then maybe go to my best friend's house." said Peyton**

**"Peyton." said Lucas**

**"But it seems to me that you both are pretty occupied. Who would want to hang out with me anyway? I'm complicated." said Peyton then leaves**

**Tree Hill High:**

**"Hey, have you seen Peyton?" asked Brooke**

**"No... actually I think Lucas said he was hoing to her house." said Haley**

**"K, thanks Hales." said Brooke then walks away**

**"Is everything ok?" asked Haley**

**"I don't know. I'm still trying to find the answer to that question." said Brooke then continues walking**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"I don't think she's here." said Lucas**

**"I'm sure she's fine." said Brooke**

**"She's pregnant Brooke." said Lucas**

**"She'll come back. You just gotta be strong." said Brooke**

**"You are too strong." said Lucas then leans in to kiss Brooke**

**"Lucas." said Brooke**

**"Do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Lucas**

**(Footsteps Approaching)**

**"Get off my porch." said Peyton**

**"Peyton we wanna talk to you." said Brooke**

**"Talk to me? Me? I'm sorry, i'm in my compliacted mood right now." said Peyton**

**"Do you really think our baby is a mistake?" asked Lucas**

**"No Lucas, i'm gonna love this baby rotten. I said because... you make it feel lke ti's a mistake." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry for that." said Lucas**

**"The only thing you're sorry for is you and Brooke breaking up. And you **_**both**_** know it." said Peyton then goes into her house and slams the door**

**Brooke's House:**

**"Hey Peyton, it's me again. I'm sorry about everything. Please call me back." said Brooke then hangs up**

**"Hey, Brooke." said Lucas**

**"Hey, how you holdin up?" asked Brooke**

**"I'm not happy Brooke." said Lucas, "I love her but I don't know if we were meant to be together." **

**"Luke. Peyton loves you. You can't just leave her." said Brooke**

**"What about you? Are you giving up?" asked Lucas**

**"On Peyton or us?" asked Brooke**

**"I don't know." said Lucas**

**"I hope not me." said Peyton**

**"Peyton." said Brooke**

**"I'm sorry guys. I've been such a bitch." said Peyton**

**"We love you, Peyton. We're not gonna give up on you." said Brooke**

**"What about you? Are you giving up on me?" asked Peyton**

**"I made a promise. I keep my promise." said Lucas hen puts his arm around Peyton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Peyton's House***

**"Hey." said Peyton hearing her bestfriend walk in. **

**"Thought I would stop by." said Brooke**

**"What is it?" asked Brooke looking at the picture Peyton was drawing. **

**"I don't know yet." said Peyton. **

**"Looks kinda cool." said Brooke.**

**"It does doesn't it?" asked Peyton, "Let's go."**

***Tric***

**"Hey. So, i'm guessing you both want salads." said Karen refering to them being pregnant. **

**"Yes, with some lemonade." said Brooke**

**"I'm sorry for not coming to work lately." said Peyton. **

**"It's ok, I know you're going threw alot. Don't worry about it." said Karen then walks away**

***10 Minutes Later***

**"This is a really good salad." said Brooke with her mouth full**

**"Do you think we could really become... **_**mothers**_**?" asked Peyton**

**"I ask that question alot. But you have Lucas.. you have nothing to worry about." said Brooke**

**"What about you? Lucas was yours first." said Peyton, "Don't you want him to help?"**

**"But now you have him. Lucas is in high school, he can't have this much pressure. I'm not trying to give him any." said Brooke**

**"I guess it's better that way. I just don't want you to feel all alone." said Peyton..."You're not alone."**

**"I know. Thanks for the gesture." said Brooke**

**"Hey. I didn't know you two were gonna be here." said Lucas**

**"We didn't plan on seeing you today." said Peyton**

**"What did I do now?" asked Lucas**

**"Nothing, baby nothing. We just wanted some girl time." said Peyton**

**"I understand that. So... oh, when's the next doctor's appointment?" asked Lucas**

**"Next Tuesday." said both Brooke and Peyton**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"9am." said both Peyton and Brooke again**

**"You guys appointment are at the same time on the same day? Damn." said Lucas**

**"It's ok. I'll be fine." said Brooke, "It is your first appointment."**

**"I guess so. Well I have to get to work. Bye." said Peyton then walks away**

**"Brooke." said Lucas**

**"It's ok. You can.. come another time. I understand." said Brooke then leaves**

***That Night/Tric***

**"Hey Brooke." said Felix**

**"Do I know you?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah, we go to school together. I'm in your chemistry class." said Felix**

**"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." said Brooke then Felix slowly walks away**

**"Why did you do that?" asked Peyton**

**"What? I don't know him." said Brooke**

**"Would it hurt to get to know him?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah. He isn't my type." said Brooke**

**"You have a type? Since when did you get a type?" asked Peyton**

**"Whatever Peyton. Fine, I'll make a deal with you." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"If I see him again... i'll talk to him. If he's a jerk... you have to run around a block topless." said Brooke**

**"Fine." said Peyton**

**"Fine." said Brooke**

**Lucas's House:**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Lucas**

**"Peyton fell asleep on me." said Brooke**

**"She's pregnant." said Lucas**

**"I don't really act pregnant, do I?" asked Brooke**

**"You do. Sometimes you're angrier then ever or you're nicer." said Lucas**

**"But Peyton goes all crazy and sleeps." said Brooke then her and Lucas laugh**

**"I miss that laugh." said Lucas**

**"We use to laugh alot together, uh? Then you and Peyton happened and I guess we let it slip away." said Brooke**

**"Do you ever wish you didn't?" asked Lucas**

**"Honestly, sometimes I wish for me. Mostly because of the baby. But then I think what that would do to Peyton and I just can't do it." said Brooke**

**"Not even after we got together right after we broke up?" asked Lucas**

**"We made a rule never to date each others exes. I guess we had to make an exception." said Brooke**

**"You're always following everyone else'e heart. When are you gonna follow your own?" asked Lucas then kisses Brooke**

**"I missed you Lucas. But me and Peyton are both pregnant. The last thing we need to do is create some kind of affair." said Brooke**

**"Can I be honest with you?" aske Lucas**

**"Yeah, sure." said Brooke**

**"I'm not as happy as I use to be. It's like i'm only happy when i'm around you. Don't you think that means something?" asked Lucas**

**"Yes. And that's why everytime I look at Peyton all I feel is guilt. Guilt that I might love you for some stupid reason." said Brooke**

**"Stupid? I don't think this is stupid, Brooke. I think it's destiny." said Lucas**

**"Destiny? Destiny doesn't make people hurt the ones you love. You probably thought it was destiny when you started dating Peyton." said Brooke**

**"Peyton Peyton Peyton. I don't wanna talk about me and Peyton or you and Peyton or us and Peyton. I just wanna talk about us." said Lucas**

**"Don't you get it? This is not real. As soon as we step outside of that door we are forced to face the fact that we don't belong." said Brooke**

**(Everly's We Belong (Beathay Joy Galeotti [Haley])**

_**"Many times i've tried to tell you"**_

_**"Many times.. i've cried alone"**_

_**"Always suprised how well you"**_

_**"Cut my feelings to the bone"**_

_**"Don't wanna leave you really"**_

_**"I've invested to much time"**_

_**"To give you up that easy"**_

_**"To the doubts"**_

_**"That complicate your mind"**_

_**"We belong to the light"**_

_**"We Belong to the thunder"**_

**"Brooke... I don't wanna hurt Peyton. But I can't lie to myself." said Lucas**

**"Lucas." said Brooke**

_**"Or embrace"**_

_**"For worst or for better"**_

_**"We belong.."**_

_**"We belong. We belong together"**_

**"I gotta go." said Brooke then leaves**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Are you sure about this?" asked Peyton**

**"It's your first appointment. It's ok." said Brooke**

**"I just wanted to make sure. Are you positive?" asked Peyton**

**"Peyton." said Brooke**

**"Hey ladies." said Lucas**

**"Hey babe." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Lucas then kisses Peyton then Brooke scoffs**

**"What's wrong?" asked Peyton**

**"Uh? Nothing." said Brooke then gives Lucas a mean look**

**"I'll wait for you in the car." said Lucas**

**"Ok." said Peyton**

**"Bye Brooke." said Lucas then leaves**

**"What was that?" asked Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"Whatever." said Peyton**

**"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Brooke**

**"If you don't know then neither do I." said Peyton then walks out of the room**

**"Peyton." said Brooke following her**

**"Do you hate me? Do you hate that i'm with Lucas?" asked Peyton**

**"No. I just don't think it'll last." said Brooke**

**"Why? Because you want him?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't want Lucas." said Brooke**

**"Ok then. Then let me be happy. Can you do that?" asked Peyton**

**"Fine." said Brooke**

**"I gotta go." said Peyton then leaves**

**Doctor's Office:**

**"The baby's fiine. Just keep doing what you're doing." said Doctor Nora**

**"Thank you." said Peyton**

**"Lucas!" yells Haley down the hall**

**"Haley?" whispers Lucas confused**

**"Do you know her?" asked Dr. Nora**

**"I think so." said Lucas then walks out of the room into the hall**

**"Lucas." said Haley**

**"Haley?" asked Lucas, "What are you doing here?"**

**"Brooke's at the hospital." said Haley**

**"Yeah. I know." said Lucas**

**"It's time." said Haley**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"Come on." said Haley then her and Lucas leave**

**Brooke's Hospital:**

**"Oh my God. I can't believe i'm about to become a Dad." said Lucas**

**"Yeah. Is Peyton on her way?" asked Haley**

**"Oh no. Peyton." said Lucas**

**"You didn't tell her?" asked Haley**

**"I wasn't thinking about it. I gotta call her." said Lucas then dials Peyton's number**

_**"This better be go Lucas. You left me at the hospital." said Peyton**_

**"I know and I'm sorry. Brooke's in labor." said Lucas**

_**"What?" asked Peyton**_

**"Yeah. That's why I left. I'm gonna be a Dad." said Lucas**

_**"Lucky you." said Peyton then hangs up**_

**"It's a girl, Luke." said Haley**

**Doctor's Office:**

**"What's her name?" asked Lucas**

**"Scarlett. Scarlett Davis." said Brooke**

**"Hey Scarlett." said Peyton, "I'm Aunt Peyton."**

**"She's beautiful Brooke." said Haley**

**"Hey. I'm your daddy." said Lucas**

**"I think she loves you already." said Brooke**

**"Think so?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Brooke**

**"Well... You should get some rest." said Dr. Rose**

**"Bye Scarlett." said everyone**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it was short. I couldn't think of anything else to write. If you have any ideas plzzzzz pm me. Thx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Hey bestie." said Brooke**

**"Hey. Hey Scarlett." said Peyton, "How ya doin?"**

**"Gettin on my last nerves. She just won't stop crying." said Brooke**

**"Can I hold her?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah. Sure." said Brooke then gives Peyton Scarlett then Scarlett begans to cry**

**"Sh shh." said Peyton**

**"I guess i'll take her." said Brooke then gets Scarlett**

**"So.. doing anything today?" asked Peyton**

**"I think i'll take her to go see Luke. She can atleast know she has a father." said Brooke**

**"Yeah. Maybe he'll want tthat for her too." said Peyton**

**"I just don't want him to think i'm trying to put pressure on him." said Brooke**

**"I don't think he'll think that. Luke's pretty reasonable." said Peyton**

**"Well... i'll talk to you later?" asked Brooke**

**"Oh.. yeah. See ya later." said Peyton**

**"K." said Brooke then leaves**

**Lucas's House:**

**"Hey Brooke." said Karen**

**"Is Lucas here?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah. You want me to get him?" asked Karen**

**"That's ok. I got it." said Brooke**

**"Ok." said Karen then Brooke walks into Lucas's room**

**"Hey. I didn't know you were coming over." said Lucas**

**"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just... I wanted Scarlett to see you. I can leave if you want." said Brooke**

**"That's ok, Brooke. Can I hold her?" asked Lucas**

**"Of course." said Brooke then hands Scarlett to Lucas**

**(Scarlett Coos)**

**"Hey baby girl." said Lucas**

**"You're good with her." said Brooke**

**"Yeah.. I guess I am." said Lucas**

**"Amazing." saud Brooke**

**"Brooke... I don't want you to be alone." said Lucas**

**"I'm not alone, Luke. I have Peyton and Karen.. Haley.. and plus.. I got you." said Brooke**

**"I'm glad you feel that way." said Lucas then him and Brooke kiss**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Ready to go?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah." said Peyton fighting back pain**

**"You ok?" asked Brooke**

**"Uh-oh." said Peyton**

**"Uh-oh what?" asked Brooke**

**"My water just broke." said Peyton**

**"Oh my God." said Brooke**

**Hospital:**

**"It's a boy." saod Dr. Nora**

**"What's his name?" asked Brooke**

**"Noah." said Peyton**

**"May I speak to the couple alone?" asked Dr. Nora**

**"Sure." said Haley then her and Brooke leave**

**"What's wrong?" asked Peyton**

**"Since the baby came to early, It's not quite strong." said Dr. Nora**

**"Is he gonna die?" asked Lucas**

**"No. He's gonna be fine. He just won't be normal." said Dr. Nora**

**"What do you mean? Not normal?" asked Peyton**

**"He has autism which means he will have complications catching on and understanding." said Dr. Nora**

**"He is ever gonna be normal?" asked Lucas**

**"I can't predict that. Whether hat happens is on you and him." said Dr. Nora then walks away**

**"You ok?" asked Lucas**

**"No. I'm sorry, Luke." said Peyton**

**"This is not your fault. It's no ones." said Lucas hugging Peyton**

**1 Week Later:**

**(Noah Crying)**

**"Oh.. shut up. Be quiet!" yells Peyton**

**(Noah Cries Louder)**

**"What are you doing?" asked Lucas**

**"He won't shut up." said Peyton**

**"Come here." said Lucas picking up Noah, "He needs a diaper change."**

**"Then you do it." said Peyton**

**"Fine." said Lucas then starts changing Noah's diaper**

**"How's Scarlett?" asked Peyton**

**"She's great. Wouldn't you know that?" asked Lucas**

**"I haven't talked to Brooke. I haven't even left the house." said Peyton**

**"You can't go on like this forever. Noah's ok." said Lucas putting Noah in his crib**

**"Whatever." said Peyton**

**"We should go out." said Lucas**

**"You can go. I'm staying home." said Peyton**

**"Damn it, Peyton! What do you want from me?" asked Lucas**

**"What is your problem?" asked Peyton**

**"You. Nothing is ever good enough for you. You're so ungrateful!" said Lucas**

**"Whatever. If you're so pissed off about it then go run to your little girlfriend, Brooke." said Peyton**

**"Oh so we're back on this?" asked Lucas**

**"Whatever Lucas." said Peyton**

**"No. We are gonna finish this. No more skating around it. The truth." said Lucas**

**"Truth? Fine. You love Brooke, you never stopped loving her. You're using me to get back at her." said Peyton**

**"I'm not using you. I'm trying to make this work. It's like you're trying to ruin this relationship." said Lucas**

**"Really?" asked Peyton**

**(Noah cries)**

**"Shut up!" yells Peyton**

**"Don't yell at him." said Lucas**

**"Don't tell me what to do. Why don't you go play daddy to you and Brooke's spoiled brat!" yells Peyton**

**"Don't talk about our child!" yells Lucas**

**"Our? I guess I got my answer about you two." said Peyton**

**"Don't turn this on me, Peyton." said Lucas**

**"This is all you're fault. None of this wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you." said Peyton**

**"You know what? I'm done here." said Lucas**

**"Fine. We were over anyway." said Peyton**

**"Peyton." said Lucas**

**"I'm already over you." said Peyton then goes into her room and slams the door**

**(Noah Cries)**

**"It's ok little man." said Lucas holding Noah while Peyton cries in her room**

**Next Day:**

**"Peyton. Peyton?" asked Lucas then finds note**

_**"Dear Brooke & Lucas:**_

_**I've left Tree Hill. I'm tired of the **_

_**fighting and heartaches and **_

_**confusion. I wanted it to end. You**_

_**may be angry but I'm angry to. I **_

_**didn't get to live the life I wanted to. **_

_**I was trying to be someone you all **_

_**could be proud of. I seemed to have **_

_**failed you. I've failed myself. I love the **_

_**both of you, I truely do. I just couldn't **_

_**take all of this. I know I have been a **_

_**complete pain in the ass. I don't mean **_

_**to hurt you guys. I'm sorry if you feel this**_

_**is unfair. Me and Noah will be fine. I hope **_

_**you all will be fine as well. Thanks for all **_

_**you have done for me. I wish you and Brooke **_

_**well. I give you my blessing. Love, Peyton Sawyer" said Peyton's voice**_

**(Tear Falls)**

**"I love you." said Lucas**

**Brooke's House:**

**"I give you my blessing." said Brooke reading, "Love, Peyton Sawyer." said Brooke**

**"I'm so sorry Brooke." said Lucas**

**(Crying) "I'm sorry for you." said Brooke then hugs Lucas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Brooke's House:**

**"I win." said Brooke**

**"You cheated." said Lucas**

**"You can't cheat in checkers." said Brooke**

**"Whatever." said Lucas**

**"You want something to drink?" asked Brooke**

**"Nah, I'm good." said Lucas then his phone beats and he begans to have a sad look**

**"You ok?" asked Brooke**

**"Today was suppose to be Peyton and I's anniversary." said Lucas**

**"I'm sorry." said Brooke**

**"Nah. Rematch?" asked Lucas**

**"You're gonna lose again." said Brooke**

**"Yeah right." said Lucas**

**(Scarlett Cries)**

**"There's the ice breaker." said Brooke laughing**

**"I got her." said Lucas walking to Scarlett's crib**

**"Thanks." said Brooke, "I have something I need to tell you."**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"I'm going back to school." said Brooke**

**"No more home school?" asked Lucas**

**"I did home school because I was pregnant. Now that i'm not pregnant.. what's the use?" asked Brooke**

**"I think it's great you wanna go back to school." said Lucas**

**"Thanks. So.. come over here so I can beat you ass in checkers." said Brooke**

**"Sshhh. No bad language in front of the baby." said Lucas**

**"I'm sorry. Mommy's sorry." said Brooke in babytalk**

**"You forgive mommy? I guess we can forgive her, right?" said Lucas then he and Brooke start laughing**

**Tric:**

**"Hey Brooke." said Karen**

**"Hi." said Brooke**

**"You've been smiliing alot lately." said Karen**

**"She has, haven't she?" said Haley**

**"I'm just really happy. I think me and Lucas might be getting somewhere." said Brooke**

**"Peyton sure left the picture quick." said Haley**

**"It's nothing like that." said Brooke**

**"I know. I'm kidding. I think it's great you and Lucas are reconnnected in **_**that**_** way." said Haley**

**"Whatever." said Brooke laughing**

**"We support you." said Karen**

**"Thank you." said Brooke**

**Brooke's House:**

_**"Dear Peyton,**_

_**I know we haven't talked since you **_

_**left but me and Lucas miss you alot. **_

_**I know this may be a depressing day **_

_**for you with it being you and Lucas's **_

_**anniversary. He's ok but he really misses **_

_**you. So does Scarlett. I just wanted to check **_

_**up on you. Please contact me. Same information **_

_**just in case you were wondering. We love you." typed Brooke to Peyton**_

**"Hey watcha doin?" asked Lucas**

**"Nothing." said Brooke**

**"I feel like a wimp. Wanna know why?" asked Lucas**

**"Why?" asked Brooke**

**"Peyton left 2 weeks ago. I have a paper due. And the only thing I can think about is you." said Lucas**

**"That's so sweet. It meant alot." said Brooke**

**"Thanks. So.. what you wanna do today?" asked Lucas**

**"You have a paper do, my friend." said Brooke**

**"I hate school." said Lucas**

**"Shocker." said Brooke**

**"I think we should go to Peyton's house." said Lucas**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"Maybe if we go there, we'll find less pain. Epecially if we go together." said Lucas**

**"Maybe you're right." said Brooke, "Let's go."**

**Peyton's Old House:**

**"I can't believe she left." said Brooke**

**"I can't believe she left this good furniture." said Lucas**

**"O wow." said Brooke laughing at Lucas**

**"Hey. Check this out." said Lucas**

**"What?" asked Brooke then Lucas points at a pic Peyton drew ( art/peytons-art-108833814-)**

**"I gotta get out of here." said Brooke**

**"Ok." said Lucas **

**Brooke's House:**

**"You ok?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah. I'm glad I got you." said Brooke**

**"You'll always have me." said Lucas**

**"Promise me you won't up and leave me." said Brooke**

**"Never. I love you too much." said Lucas**

**"I love you too." said Brooke then her and Lucas kiss romanticly**

**Ok, so this was a little Brucas action chapter. Just to show you how they're doing. Next chapter won't be so smooth and lovey-dovey. LOL! Please review, Shout out to **dianehermans**!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 Years Later:

"I love you." said Lucas

"I love you too." said Brooke

"Monster. Monster." said Scarlett

"I got it." said Lucas getting out of the bed

"Thanks babe." said Brooke then turns over

(Knock On Door)

"Coming." said Lucas then opens the door, "Peyton?"

"Hi." said Peyton

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas

"I'm happy to see you too." said Peyton

"Da-da." said Noah pointing at Lucas

"What?" asked Lucas

"He startind saying that a couple a year ago. I was gonna mail it to you but my computer broke." said Peyton

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer?" asked Brooke

"Hey ." said Peyton then her and Brooke hug

"I've missed you so much." said Brooke crying

"I've missed you too." said Peyton crying, "What have you guys been up to?" asked Peyton

"We should tell her." said Lucas

"Tell me what?" asked Peyton

"We're engaged." said Brooke

"I have to go." said Peyton then leaves the house

"What?" asked Brooke

Next Day/Peyton's Old House:

"Morning." said Brooke

"How did you know I was gonna be here?" asked Peyton

"Where else would you go?" asked Brooke

"Right." said Peyton

"So.. how was wherever you were?" asked Brooke

"New York and it was kinda cool." said Peyton

"Why did you leave yesterday?" asked Brooke

"Umm... I got tired." said Peyton

"I thought maybe you were mad at me." said Brooke

"I'm not mad. It just cought me off guard." said Peyton

"Where's Noah?" asked Brooke

"He's in his crib sleeping." said Peyton

"I want you to come over for dinner." said Brooke

"Ok." said Peyton

That Night:

"Soo..." said Brooke, "I'll go check on the kids." then she walks away

"Congratulations on the engagement." said Peyton

"Where were you?" asked Lucas

"New York." said Peyton

"You left a letter." said Lucas scoffing

"I couldn't tell you face to face. I left because I felt that was best. I'm sorry." said Peyton

"You took my son." said Lucas, "I can't forgive you right now."

"So.. what are we talking about?" asked Brooke

"Nothing. How were you to?" asked Peyton

"Did you ahve some strange men around my son?" asked Lucas

"No! You know, thanks for inviting me bt I have to go. Sorry Brooke." said Peyton

"Peyton don't go." said Brooke

"Have a nice night." said Peyton as she picks up Noah and leaves

"Bye-Bye." said Noah waving then he and Peyton leave

"Really Lucas." said Brooke then goes into the bedroom

1 Hour Later/Peyton's House:

"Peyton!" yells Lucas

(Coughing)

"Get Noah." said Peyton

(Noah Crying)

"I got you." said Lucas then puts Noah in the car

"Come on." said Lucas picking up Peyton off the ground

Hospital:

"Are they gonna be ok?" asked Brooke

"Yeah." said Dr. Nora

"What happened?" asked Lucas

"I had just got home from your place and I was boiling some water and I sat the spoon ont eh stove. I didn't realize it was on the hot plate which was on." said Peyton

"The spoon was metal?" asked Brooke

"Yeah." said Peyton

"How could you be so stupid?" asked Lucas

"Lucas." said Brooke

"It was a accident." said Peyton

"Lucas. Can I speak with you in the hall?" asked Brooke

"Fine." said Lucas then he and Brooke go into the hall

"What is your problem?" asked Brooke

"She took my son. She just got up and left and now she almost killed him." said Lucas

"It was an accident and it's not llike she never spoke to us in New York plus she left a note she didn't have tot do that Lucas. Atleast she came back." said Brooke

"Whatever." said Lucas

"All i'm saying is cut her some slack. It's not easy for her coming back. Especially with us being engaged." said Brooke, "Give her a break."

"Fine." said Lucas

"Thank you." said Brooke then kisses Lucas


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peyton's House:

"Rise and shine, blondie. Well, brunette now but anyway." said Brooke

"What do you want?" asked Peyton half asleep

"We need to find you a job. So, get you fruitie butootie up." said Brooke

"UGH!" yells Peyton with the pillow over her head

"Don't UGH me. Come on Noah. Let's wake up your mommy." said Brooke

"Go away, Brooke." said Peyton

"No." said Brooke then begans to pull Peyton by her feet

"No. No!" yells Peyton then falls on the floor

"Get dressed." said Brooke

Brooke's House:

"That was hilarious." said Peyton

"It was." said Brooke

"What's so funny?" asked Lucas

"Nothing. How was your morning?" asked Brooke

"Normal. Where were you guys?" asked Lucas

"We went job searching for Peyton." said Brooke

"Oh." said Lucas

"Brooke. Can I speak with Lucas alone?" asked Peyton

"Yeah sure. I'll go check on Scarlett." said Brooke then leaves the room

"I know you hate me, ok? But you can't treat me like this forever. It's time to move on, it's been 3 years." said Peyton

"Exactly, 3 years." said Lucas

"I'm sorry. Hoow many times do I have to say it? That was my only choice. I needed to leave to get my life right. You wouldn't understand. I did what I needed to do. I don't regret it. Tose were the best 3 years of my life. I'm sorry if you can't ecept that. But i'm back now. Eventually you're gonna have to get over it. I'm over it. Brooke's over it and we've been best friends for our whole lives." said Peyton

"Everything ok in here?" asked Brooke

"I don't know." said Peyton

"Bye." said Lucas then leaves the room

"Lucas?" asked Brooke

"I can't rewrite what happened. I'm sorry if he can't except that. I shouldn't have come back." said Peyton

"Don't try to make yourself the victim." said Lucas

"I'm not but all of this is as your fault as mine." said Peyton

"Excuse me? You left. I stayed. I promised you. But you're the one that left." said Lucas

"I didn't have a choice." said Peyton

"You had a choice!" yells Lucas, "And you chose to leave."

"Everyone just calm down." said Brooke

"Why are you so happy? I gave you what you wanted. I gave you my blessing and now you're guys are engaged. I did you a favor." said Peyton

"No. Don't do that. The only reason me and Brooke are engaged is because you left and she stayed. She had my back. She loved me, Peyton." said Lucas

"Fine. Fine." said Peyton

"Can everyone just please calm down." said Brooke

"Im sorry, Luke. Ok? But, I did what I felt like I had to do. I couldn't take any more yelling, fighting, or hurting. Just like I can't take this." said Peyton then leaves

Peyton's House:

(Doorbell Rings)

"I... ummm... sorry." said Lucas

"It's ok. I guess I deserved it." said Peyton

"Well... cya." said Lucas

"Wait. Lucas. I'm happy for you and Brooke. I hoped you have a great life together." said Peyton

"Thanks Peyton." said Lucas

At Tric:

"Hey Peyton. I didn't know you were back." said Karen

"Hey." said Peyton

"Where you been?" asked Karen

"New York. Had to get out of Tree Hill." said Peyton

"Everyone missed you." said Karen

"Everyone except Lucas." said Peyton

"He'll come around." said Karen

"I hope so." said Peyton

"Hey." said Lucas

"Hey." said Karen

"I should go." said Peyton

"Peyton. You can stay." said Lucas

"No. I can't." said Peyton then leaves

Tree Hill High:

"Hey memories. Alot has happened since high school, uh?" said Peyton

"I come here alot too." said Lucas

"It's good to see how much we've changed. Sometimes I wish we could run from it all. Just come back to the teen years." said Peyton

"Or how much we didn't change." said Lucas

"Yeah." said Peyton

"Do you think you've changed?" asked Lucas

"Nope. I'm still selfish. You've changed though." said Peyton

"How?" asked Lucas

"You got a mustache. And you're following your heart. I knew it belonged to Brooke. I just wanted you to admitt it." said Peyton

"I don't wanna go back to that." said Lucas

"I just want to get it all out for good this time. I feel like you gave up on us." said Peyton

"I gave up on us? You gave up on us. You left." said Lucas

"I didn't have a choice." said Peyton

"That was really selfish of you." said Lucas

"Excuse me?" asked Peyton

"Fine. You want me to be the bad guy here?!" yells Lucas

"Call it what you want, Lucas." said Peyton

Peyton's House:

(Knock On Door)

"You left your purse." said.

"Thank you. Luke I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry. I know that I said I didn't have a choice but I did and I left and I shouldn't have. I gave up." said Peyton

"We both gave up. I gave up and kissed Brooke and told her I loved her." said Lucas

"You did what?" asked Peyton

"Im sorry I didn't tell you." said Lucas

"It really doesn't matter at this point." said Peyton

"Yeah. I guess not." said Lucas

"You canget Noah tomorrow if you want." said Peyton

"I would like that." said Lucas


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brucas House:

(Knock On Door)

"Hey." said Lucas

"Hey." said Peyton giving Lucas Noah

"Thanks." said Lucas

"No problem. Well... bye." said Peyton

"Ummm... you can stay if you want." said Lucas, "You're gonna have to teach me his schedule anyway."

"Ok." said Peyton

"You want something to drink?" asked Lucas

"Nah. No thanks." said Peyton

"Morning." said Brooke

"Hey." said Lucas

"I'll call you about him. You look like you'll be fine anyway." said Peyton

"Ok well... you be careful." said Lucas

"Yeah. Cya." said Peyton

"Hey Noah." said Brooke

"Bwook." said Noah

(Lucas and Brooke laugh)

"Wanna get married... sooner?" asked Lucas

"What do you mean?" asked Brooke

"Well... we're gonna get married anyway. Why wait?" asked Lucas

"When?" asked Brooke

"Next week." said Lucas

"Next week? I'm not even done planning it." said Brooke

"I don't want a fancy big wedding, Brooke." said Lucas

"But I like big and fancy." said Brooke

"What I meant was... I just wanna make you Mrs. Lucas Scott." said Lucas

"Are you serious?" asked Brooke

"As a heart attack." said Lucas

"People that are meant to be, always find their way back in the end." said Brooke

"Is that a yes?" asked Lucas

"Yes." said Brooke

"I love you." said Lucas

"I love you too." said Brooke

Peyton's House:

"Hey." Said Peyton, "What are you doing here?"

"Umm…. He doesn't have any diapers in his bag." Said Lucas

"Ugh! I must have forgotten to pack them. You can wait here, ill change him and get the diapers." Said Peyton

"I like the way you redecorated your house." Said Lucas

"Thanks. I decided to make it look more….. mature." Said Peyton laughing

"Well… it's mature in your style. I guess you made it work." Said Lucas

"Oh hush." Said Peyton

"I haven't seen you laugh in forever." Said Lucas

"I've just been trying to find my place in Tree Hill. It doesn't really feel like home anymore. In New York I had so much life in me. I was discovering who I was and who I wanted to be." Said Peyton

"Maybe you should go back. To find out whom you are and who you wanna be. I can take care of Noah and you can follow your heart to where it needs to be." Said Lucas

"My heart's not in New York, Luke, I know where my heart is but I can't do anything about it." Said Peyton

"Sure you can." Said Lucas

"No I can't." said Peyton

"Peyton. If anything I learned… it is to follow your heart. That's how im engaged to Brooke." Said Lucas

"That's just the thing." Said Peyton

"What's the thing?" asked Lucas

"If you don't know then…. It really doesn't matter." Said Peyton

"Peyton." Said Lucas then Peyton kisses him

"What was that for?" asked Lucas

"I wanted to know if I still loved you." Said Peyton

"And?" asked Lucas

"I don't…. I don't know." Said Peyton

"What's going on here?" asked Brooke

"Brooke…. I…. um…." Said Lucas

"Save it. I should've known you came back for Lucas. I knew you were upset we told you we were engaged. I know that you're trying to make peace but I also know you've been trying to get Lucas to love you but it really doesn't matter at the point because I have a feeling Lucas loves you no matter what. I was just his second choice. His rebound. But not anymore. Goodbye Luke." Said Brooke, "By the way Peyton, if you were trying to hurt me. You totally succeeded."

Brooke wait!" yells Lucas after Brooke

"I need to know the truth." Said Brooke

"The truth is I care about Peyton" said Lucas

"Then what is the difference?" asked Brooke

"The difference? The difference is that I love you Brooke, I wanna be with you, not Peyton." Said Lucas

"But why? I need to know why?" asked Brooke

"Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Kmo even though I've actually never seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches, and they've both been with you. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you, need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." Said Lucas

"You did pretty good." Said Brooke then Lucas kisses her

"I can't wait to marry you." Said Lucas

"I can't wait to marry you either." Said Brooke

Church:

"This wedding is gonna be so beautiful." Said Brooke

"You really wanna marry me son?" asked Karen

"Yeah. I mean… when he was with Peyton, I didn't understand my feeling towards him. I had so much mixed emotions. Then we got together and I was happy for myself and for Scarlett. My true love was always right in my face and I tried to act like I didn't care but this whole time I cared. I love Lucas and I love him even more now. We he serenaded to me at my place that night I wanted to crawl into his arms and kiss him but I thought of Peyton. I can't do what she did to me to her. I'm not that type of person. Plus, I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to believe that it was all I front but it wasn't. And now we're getting married in 5 days and I don't care how the wedding will look or who's gonna be there. I just really wanna marry you son. All I really want to see is Lucas laugh, hear him song off key, watch him roll his eyes when I steal French fries off his plate. All I'm trying to say is, I'm crazy about your son and I hope that's enough for you." Said Brooke

"That's more than enough." Said Karen


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brucas House:

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" asked Brooke angry

"Im sorry." said Peyton

"Why doesnt that surprise me?" asked Brooke, "Damn Peyton. Why when Im with him. Its like you do this on purpose. Like you want me to hate you. Is there not a

bell going off in your head when your about to betray your best friend?"

"Brooke, im sorry. But it wasnt how it seemed." said Peyton

"Really, because it _seemed_ like you were kissing _MY_ fiance and I bet you werent gonna tell me." said Brooke

"Ok, maybe I wasnt but maybe I was. I was just trying to firgure out if I loved him. And I thought about it and lucky you, I dont." said Peyton

"But it really doesnt matter, does it? I gave you chance after chance and each time you make a fool out of me, Peyton. Dont you know that it hurts?" asked Brooke

"What about me Brooke? I left to get my life on track so I could be a better person and to open up more. To make you guys happy and I come back and you two are

engaged?" asked Peyton

"You gave us your blessing!" yells Brooke

"Only a stupid ass would think that I wanted you two to be together! I left out of hurt and anger and I come back and all I get is more hurt and anger?! Thats not fair,

Brooke." said Peyton

"No. Dont do that. You're not the victim here." said Brooke

"N one's the victim here! This is just stupid!" yells Peyton

"Stupid? This is all your fault, Peyton. All of it!" yells Brooke

"Ok Brooke. Whatever then." said Peyton

"Dont be such a BITCH Peyton!" yells Brooke

"Excuse me?" asked Peyton  
"You heard me." said Brooke

(Scoffs) "For a long time in my life, I thought we were best friends. That was stupid, huh?" asked Peyton

"You're not the victim here." said Brooke

"But you're the slut here, right? Brooke Davis, let's see... there was Chase, Felix, Lucas and let's not forget... Nathan." said Peyton, "Well... atleast the ones who's names

you actually know." then Peyton leaves

"UGHH!" yells Brooke

Rehersal Dinner:

"This is beautiful, Brooke." said Haley

"Thanks. It took alot of work." said Brooke

"See? My baby has skills." said Lucas

"So... would anypne like to make a toast? Atleast a practice toast. It can be about anything." said Brooke

"How about friendship?" asked Peyton

"What?" asked Brooke

"When my mom died, when Larry was always away, when Jake left, when I was confused, when I hated to even look at my art, even when I was a total bitch. You were always

there. And it took me a while to realize it but you're always gonna be my bff and I dont wanna lose that promise." said Brooke

"I was always there but you were never there for me. It's like you didnt care." said Brooke

"You were never open with me." said Peyton

"How about asking? You never asked because you never cared. I always made sure Peyton was ok. Always had to check up on Peyton. But you never checked up on me. Because

you never cared." said Brooke

"You guys need to calm down." said Lucas

"I know that this is your rehersal dinner and all but I just wanted you to know that Im sorry and I wish you luck on your wedding day." said Peyton

"Stop doing that!" yells Brooke

"Doing what?" asked Peyton

"Trying to make people feel sorry for you." said Brooke

"You know what Brooke? I give up. Im sorry for kissing Lucas, im sorry for calling you a slut. Im sorry for getting pregnant. And Im REALLY sorry for coming back. I give up." said Peyton then leaves

Outside Peyton's House:

"Peyton wait." said Brooke

"Atleast you came to say goodbye." said Peyton

"You're really leaving, huh?" asked Brooke

"Yeah. If you dont mind I would like for Noah to stay with you and Lucas." said Peyton

"No problem. You dont have to go." said Brooke

"Yes... I do. Ive caused to much troublem. Im bad luck here." said Peyton

"Well then... I guess I cant stop you." said Brooke

"Thanks for being a good friend. Im sorry I couldnt be one back." said Peyton

"Bye P. Sawyer." said Brooke

"Im gonna miss you, Brooke Penelope Davis." said Peyton

"Hey." said Brooke

"What?" asked Peyton

"Hoes over Bros." said Brooke

"Hoes over Bros." said Peyton

"Come here." said Brooke then hugs Peyton

Brucas Wedding:

"We are gathered here today. In this Holy Matramony. To celebrate the love of Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott." said Preacher, "Brooke."

"Ok..um... I never really knew what love meant until I met Lucas. He showed me that someone could love me. And I love him for that. I love the way he's there for me. The way that he loves me. No one else ever made me feel this way before. He gave me unconditional love. I was lost but he saved me. I love the way he's there for me. The way that he loves me. We have this bond that no one can break. That's why i'm so eager and excited to be his wife." said Brooke

"I never really knew the purpose of life. Brooke showed me that there's so much more to life. She is enthusiatic, funny and interesting. And I love her. I love that she's emotional and not afraid to be herself. I love her laugh and I can't wait to marry her." said Lucas

"Ok. Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Brooke Penelope Davis to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health. Til death do you part?" asked the Preacher

"I do." said Lucas

"Brooke Penelope Davis, do you take Lucas Euegene Scott to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health. Til death do you part?" asked the Preacher

" I do." said Brooke

"The rings." said the Preacher

"Here you go." said Peyton

"Thanks." said Lucas

"Do we have any objections?" asked the Preacher

"I love you." said Lucas

"I love you." said Brooke

"You may kiss the bride." said the Preacher

"Come here." said Lucas then kisses Brooke

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronouce: Mr. and Mrs. Scott." said the Preacher

"I'm so happy for you." said Peyton

"You look beautiful." said Haley

"Welcome to the marriage life." said Lucas


End file.
